Marshmallows
by LittleSnidget
Summary: It's October and Draco wants a hot chocolate, but someone forgot the marshmallows.


**TITLE: Marshmallows**

**SHIP: Drarry**

**RATING: T**

**WORD COUNT: 559**

**PROMPT: Marshmallows**

**WRITTEN FOR: My friend Molly because I was bored and having a really bad day, so she gave me the prompt.**

**DESCRIPTION: It's October and Draco wants a hot chocolate, but someone forgot the marshmallows.**

**WARNINGS: Well it is Drarry so it is a gay couple. Nothing too bad.**

**DISCLAIMER: The usual. Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, just this story line. I don't make money from it. **

**A/N: This is not exactly my best piece of work. In fact, it is pretty bad, but hey, I don't really care that much right now. I don't usually write Drarry (but I do ship it) so my characterization might be a bit off. Plus, I haven't really written in a while, so it definitely isn't going to be that great. Don't flame me for this, because all I will do is show my friends and laugh at you. **

"No!" Draco yelled, slamming the last cupboard door.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, gingerly stepping into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld place.

"We've run out of marshmallows!" he snapped, slumping into a chair at the long table.

"So?" Harry was forever amazed at the random curiosities of his boyfriend. Just when you think you know him inside out and upside down, he comes out with something that completely throws you.

"It is 1st October, so I can officially drink hot chocolate, which I can only drink if there are marshmallows in it." Draco whined. He had strange customs like this, where certain things can only be done after certain dates.

"I still don't understand,"

"If you have it at the right temperature, the marshmallows melt and it tastes divine."

"I know something else white that you could put in that tastes divine," Harry said with a suggestive wink. Looking positively horrified, Draco gave him a slap on the arm.

"Don't be so disgustingly crude Harry, why on earth would I want to drink _that_?" Draco said, still looking rather horrified.

"You weren't complaining last night," Harry stated simply, kissing Draco on the cheek, "Anyway, I'm sure we have some somewhere." Draco blushed a delicate coral pink and watched Harry repeat the fruitless activity he had carried out moments before. Eventually, Harry sighed, slamming the same mahogany cupboard Draco had, muttering curses under his breath.

Suddenly, with a mischievous grin, Harry spun on his heels and marched over to Draco. Without speaking a word, Harry lifted Draco out of his seat and on to the table, moving in for a heated kiss. "I must have forgotten them when I went shopping. Let me…" he paused to kiss Draco's arched neck, "make it up to you." Draco groaned. Harry could be so incredibly seductive if he wanted to be. However, in true Slytherin style, Draco had an agenda – and a plan.

Slowly, he lay back on the table, pulling a giddy Harry with him. Slender, pale fingers caressed jet black hair, their lips locked together for what seemed like an impossible length of time. Harry detached his lips, drew in a deepbreath and proceeded to kiss, bite and lick his way across Draco's cheekbones, then his jaw and finally down his neck. Meanwhile, his calloused hands caressed Draco's smooth torso, which was gradually becoming more and more exposed as Harry pushed his shirt further up.

"Beautiful," Harry murmured against Draco's collar-bone before unbuttoning Draco's shirt and throwing it aside. Draco hissed at the cold, but soon enough Harry began to leave heated trails as he kissed down his chest. Harry moved his hands, light as feathers, down Draco's chest, eager to reach their destination. Smiling wickedly, Draco swiftly grabbed Harry's wrists and sat up. Leaving Harry crouched bewildered between his legs. "If you want to go any further, I want my marshmallows," Draco whispered into his ear with a lick of the shell.

"You little bugger," Harry grumbled. Draco giggled as he watched Harry straighten himself up.

"I should have known you'd do something like this."

"Well, I had to give you incentive now, didn't I?" Harry stormed out of the basement kitchen and slammed the front door behind him. Draco would make up for it later. But after he had his hot chocolate of course; a man has priorities.

**Review if you can be bothered, I would like to know what you thought of it. **

**Potter on**

**~LittleSnidget**


End file.
